nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Care Book
The Dog Care Book is one of six care books in Nintendogs; this one informs on how to care for your dog. The Book Caring for your Dog Before you can truly care for your dog, you must first get to know your dog. On the home screen, touch your dog's name to view your Dog's Status. By checking your Dog's Status, you can check to see how dirty, hungry, or thirsty your dog is. If your dog looks like it needs something, you should try to take care for it as soon as possible. Shopping You will need a variety of pet supplies in order to care for your dog. You can buy them at the Pet Supply store. The amount of money you have left is displayed in the bottom-left corner of the screen. Meals If your puppy is hungry or thirsty, be sure to feed it dog food or water. You can purchase dog food and water at the Pet Supply store. If you don't feed your dog, your dog may look for scraps to eat. If you are too negligent in feeding your dog, it may feel neglected and run away from home for a while. Shampoo When your dog's coat gets dirty, you will need to bathe it using dog shampoo. You can purchase dog shampoo at the Pet Supply store. To bathe your dog, first use the sponge to lather it up. Next, use the shower handle to wash the suds away. Once all the dirt has been washed away, your dog will be sparklingly clean. Brushing After shampooing your dog, it is a good idea to brush it to really get it clean. You can purchase a brush at the pet supply store. Walking Your Dog Puppies love to go for walks. It is best if puppies go for at least one walk per day. You can take your dog for multiple walks in a single day, but you should give it a half hour of rest between outings. First, choose a walking route. Your route must begin at your house and return to your house. To enter a park or shop, draw your route to the entrance of the park or shop. You can only draw a route that your pup's stamina can handle. Tap the Eraser icon to backtrack and redraw a route. Once you determine your route, you'll begin walking your dog. Hold on to the leash and guide your puppy appropriately. If your dog poops while on a walk, obey scoop laws by touching the poop to pick it up. Your walk ends when you return home. The more you walk your dog, the more stamina it will build up, so the next time you go for a walk, you'll be able to walk a bit farther. Leaving Your Dog Alone When you're done caring for the dog and want to turn off your Nintendo DS, touch Save on the home menu to save all progress and turn your system off. Even then, your dog will still be anxiously awaiting you! Category:Care Category:Care books Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Items